


My Friend, Jack

by KarmaSpitter



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen, Young Eleanor meets not so young Jack Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Eleanor Lamb remembers a part of her childhood before she ever met her Father.





	My Friend, Jack

My name is Eleanor;  
And this is the story about my friend, Jack.  
  
After my Mum had been arrested and I had been left with dear Gracie, I overheard one of her followers, this tall lanky man with dark hair. He was doing very bad things that involved my Mother, so I confronted him on this, saying how I was going to tell my Mom and how he was going to be in very, very big trouble. He grabbed me and dragged me off, before leaving me at this Orphanage.  
  
But soon I was taken from there, and brought to the Futuristics building.  
I was left in an area for what seemed like months, it was there that I met him.  
My cellmate beside my holding cell was a large man with neat brown hair which often stuck up as he didn't bother to fix it. He sat in his cell, playing with blocks. And he was much older than I was. While there were other girls to talk to, they all eventually vanished. The man though, he stayed.  
He got visits by a Doctor Tenenbaum, who he loved and a Doctor Suchong, who he didn't like that much. After being around Suchong myself, I quickly understood why.  
Then one day, he told me that his name was Jack. He wanted to be friends with me, he told me that he liked my pretty white dress. Said I looked like a princess like from the stories he'd read.  
I was interested in him, seeing as he didn't act like a grownup, in fact he acted like a kid. Moreso than I ever did. He told me that he was suppose to be something big, at the time I don't think that even he really understood it either.  
  
Until one day, I woke up to find him just staring blankly into space. He wouldn't even respond when I called out to him. Then he was led out and I never saw him again. I myself was turned into a Little Sister and met my Father, I loved him...so much.  
But, my Mother returned, she was not happy and she made him...  
...

Jack... the very Jack that I had met, was the son of Andrew Ryan. I hadn't known... and I don't think he had either. Jack had torn through Rapture, killing many Splicers and eventually Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine. And he left with few Little Sisters in hand, but I don't think he remembered me.  
He left me behind... and with that... my Mother's... interest in him grew.  
Jack, Tenenbaum returned and with her help I plan to bring my Father back... and then I will find you with my Father's help.  
I will escape Rapture just as you did.

  
  
I never did answer you. I do want to be your friend.  
As I see through the eyes of my Sisters and remain trapped here under my Mother's rule, a friend is something I need more than ever.

  
I promise you this, I'll see you again Jack.  
  
We'll see the sky... together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to my FF.net account a long time ago, I just found it in my files and did some editing to bring it into the now.


End file.
